Drabbles
by Elven-Quill11
Summary: Some drabbles inspired by the show. There are currently Mary/Marshal friendship and Brandi/Raph flirty drabbles. Drop me a line if you want to see some romance.
1. Choker

"Are you coming? I need to go to my physical therapy," Raph yelled from the living room.

"Cool your jets, Chico, I'll be out in a second," Brandi shot back. She was rifling through jewelry, she had to be presentable. Not for Chico; he was Mary's not-boyfriend.

"Brandi! I could walk there faster," Raph called as she walked into the living room.

"Tie this," Brandi said chucking the accessory at him and sitting down so he could put it on.

Brandi suppressed a shiver of delight as she felt Raphael's callused fingers tie the choker gently around her slim neck.


	2. Bananas

"You know you should have worn bug spray," Marshall told Mary when he caught her scratching a mosquito bite, again.

"Shut up Marshall and I did," Mary lied. She scratched the red welt furiously.

"Did you know that mosquitoes prefer to bite people who have eaten bananas recently," Marshall told Mary with a smile.

"Thanks for that useless information Marshall. We have places to go, things to do, and witnesses to settle," Mary said getting up from her desk.

Later that night Mary went straight to her kitchen and threw out the bunch of bananas. "Why is Marshall always right?"


	3. Kinky

Brandi scoffed at the terrible job some one had done wrapping Raphael's knee. How did someone botch such a simple thing? Mary was the one who most likely wrapped it.

Raphael watched dumbstruck as Mary's sister tended his injury. When she finished and Raphael had inspected it he smirked. "I never would have thought," Raph said slowly. At Brandi's confusion he continued, "I would have never thought you were into bondage."

"Shut the hell up you crippled Mexican pitcher," Brandi said and left while 'accidentally' jostling his knee.

"Kinky, I like kinky," Raph murmured, loud enough for Brandi to hear.


	4. Anniversary

"Happy anniversary Marshall," Mary said setting a tiny cake down on Marshall's desk.

"What?" Marshall asked. Mary looked at him and didn't like the smirk she saw.

"Our anniversary of being partners," Mary replied.

"That's tomorrow Mary," Marshall said with a smile. "And this is chocolate cake, I don't like chocolate."

"I know," Mary told him with a fake smile. The she took the cake to her desk. "Oh by the way, you owe me," Mary checked the price tag, "Four eighteen plus tax."

Marshall shrugged and pulled out his wallet. "It's still tomorrow," Marshall said, handing her a five.


	5. Lost

"I told you that you should have taken Route 10," Marshall said with the condescending voice that he always used when he was right.

"Why?" Mary asked incredulously as she made a right on a dirt road.

"We're lost," Marshall replied.

"We are not!" Mary argued. "I know where I'm going Marshall! This is just the scenic route."

"We're lost," he repeated. "You should stop and ask for directions."

"I thought men never asked for directions," Mary said glaring at her exasperating partner.

"We're still lost," he muttered too quietly for Mary to hear. 'I told you so' came later.


	6. Fort

Marshall got down on his hands and knees. The little boy was the only family member not flourishing in WITSEC.

"Can I come in Chris?" Marshall asked the boy. When Chris nodded Marshall scooted in.

Mary tried to follow but Marshall waved her off. She rolled her eyes and went to talk to the family.

"I used to have a little fort like this, I never let in girls. Cooties," Marshall told Chris with a smile. "Can we talk? A cool fort like this is nice and secretive, want to tell me what's wrong?" Marshall was rewarded with another nod.


	7. Book

"So this is how you know your useless factoids huh?" Mary asked taking a book off the coffee table in Marshall's apartment.

Marshall looked over from the desk and shook his head. "No…"

Mary cut him off. "Marshall. It is called The Book of Useless Information, I think that backs up my theory," she said waving the book at him with a triumphant smile.

"Actually that is my nephew's," Marshall said walking over to Mary. He flipped open the book and pointed to the name 'Charlie Mann' inside the cover.

"Sometimes I hate you," Mary sighed in defeat.

"I know."


	8. Knife

"Stabbed him with the knife," Mary said confidently. She played the notepad waiting for Marshall to confirm her theory.

"The knife?" Marshall asked.

"Yes the knife Marshall, and don't give me that look I know I'm right!" Mary said reaching for the folder with the information. "Mrs. White, in the Dinning room, with the…revolver? What?" Mary asked shocked.

"I had it the entire time," Marshall said showing Mary the knife card that he had held for the entire game of Clue.

"Its just a stupid kid's game," Mary said pushing herself out of her chair and walking out the door.


	9. Tattoo

"You got a tattoo?" Mary asked. She had never pegged Stan for that type.

"Seriously Stan?" Marshall asked looking over his computer with a raised eyebrow aimed at his boss. "Why?"

"Where?" Mary put in. "What is it? Show us Stan, please?"

"Shut up. I should never tell you these things," Stan said with a resigned sigh walking out of the office.

"Midlife crisis?" Marshall suggested to Mary. "Or a washable one?"

"No. Drunken mistake. Probably a tramp stamp," Mary laughed, snorting in to her cup of coffee.

"I can still hear you!" came Stan's voice from the break room.


End file.
